Seasons of Sakuras
by jesseekaa
Summary: ABANDONED. Hinamori Momo, a girl living in a town with nice people and quiet. Hitsugaya Toushiro, a rude boy from the dirty cities moves to the town.
1. New student

A/N I do NOT own bleach

But…. I luv it!!

Seasons of Sakuras

Chapter one: new student

Monday morning and the first day of school, Hinamori Momo fifteen years old. She got everything ready and left for school.

Meanwhile

Beep. Beep Beep. "Shut the fuck up!!!" an angry boy woke up with a crash and found out that he was on the ground, " bull shit I'm gonna be late!!!"

"Hinamori-chan", she looked to find Orihime waving at her, Rukia was there as well.

"Hey!!!" she called back.

"So, what class are you in??" Orihime asked

"Room 304, right?" Rukia interrupted

"How did you know?!?!?!" Hinamori wondered

" Cause that's my brother's class and he wanted me to be in his class. I didn't want to be a lone so I chose you people to be in the same class."

"Kuchiki-sensai!!!" Hinamori looked pale," I didn't want to be in that class!!"

" Come on he's not that bad right, Inoue?"

"Yeah, I think he looks cool!"

" Yo, Hinamori-chan!!" a yell came from behind causing Hinamori to flinch.

"Rangiku-san, don't scare me!"

In the classroom

"Yo Rukia!"

"Ichigo, why r u here!?!?!?"

" I am in your class, what else," at that time the bell rung and the door opened with a 'boom'.

" I made it!!," Renji was on the ground huffing and puffing like crazy.

" Looks like you made it," Izuru said," you were always like this. In elementary school you slept on a tree and you were late; you got into big trouble. Then when we were in 6th grade, you were sleeping outside and didn't hear the bell and you were late. There was also a time you slept through class got detention and no lunch cause you slept it through"

"SHUT UP!" Renji was red with anger and embarrassment, while Rukia continued

" Oh, and in 7th grade you slept in the tree on the first day of school and you were late. And last year you fell asleep during the last period of school so you didn't get home till 5 or 6 at night"

" I said SHUT UP!!!" Renji was now red as an apple. Rangiku and Tasuki were laughing and ichigo was so loud that anyone could here him miles away. Everyone else snickered.

" Hey did you hear?"Yachiru asked.

"Hear about what?" Hinamori wondered _'what could happen on the first day of school'_

"There's a new student" Zaraki replied with his voice booming like thunder," class take your seats"

"Why are you acting like the damn teacher?!?!?" Renji asked.

" Cause I am the teacher"

"But I thought Kuchiki-sensai was our teacher" Ichigo protested.

" He moved to the gym and is your gym teacher"

"Oh." Now both Ichigo and Renji were speechless and the class started to laugh.

" Class we have a …" but Zaraki got cut off.

"A NEW STUDENT!!!" Yachiru shouted out.

" As I was saying we have a new student and his name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, come in"

A boy with hair white as snow and ice cold eyes came in.

"Take a seat in the back row"

'_That's behind me'_ Hinamori thought.

"Class is about to start, Algebra…"

Lunch:

"I'm so hungry" Hinamori whined.

"Let's eat! I brought bread with tuna and strawberry jam!"

"Inoue why do you bring such…weird lunches to school?"Tasuki asked.

"No one cares, at least it tastes good. So what do you think about the new shrimp?"

BOYS:

"Toushiro let's eat lunch!!" Ichigo called.

"Sure…" Renji and Ichigo lead the way followed by Hitsugaya, Ishida, and Ikkaku.

GIRLS:

" He seems a bit lonely ' Hinamori said quietly

"Well, he isn't" Rangiku said pointing to the group of boys

"Ah… That's true" Orihime pointed at the boy talking with his new friends.

The End of School

Hinamori was running through the hall when she suddenly bumped into Hitsugaya.

"Ah…gomen" Hinamori apologized.

"Sure…watch where you're going next time"

"Hai…ano Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here" Hinamori asked.

"Nothing really, just exploring the school", they looked at each other and they both flushed in red.

"Oi…Hinamori" Rangiku shouted from behind," am I interrupting something?"

"No, I just bumped into Hitsugaya-kun, ah gomen Hitsugaya-kun"

"Let's go Hinamori"

" 'Kay ", the young boy watched as the girl bowed and left.

That night Hinamori was doing her homework. As she was think a boy with white hair and blue eyes popped into her head. _'Hitsugaya-kun'_, she shook her head_' what am I 'm thinking about a person like him'_. Hinamori decided to go to sleep. _'Hopefully tomorrow will be better'_ she thought as she dozed off.


	2. the Dream

A/N I do Not own Bleach

Seasons Of Sakuras

Chapter 2: the Dream

"Hey Shiro-chan promise me that we'll always be together," a little girl with pigtail and a white kimono said meekly.

"Eh…nani?" a boy with snow white hair asked

"Nothing… it was stupid anyway."

"Of course we'll always be together, bed wetter Momo"

"Arigato…Hitsugaya-kun" they came closer snuggling with warmth on this spring day with Sakuras. That night they were separated.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun, don't forget me" the girl was pouring with tears and those were her last words. The young boy tried to escape the adult's grip.

"HINAMORI!!!" Hitsugaya woke up sweating," Hinamori…"

That very Night

"Ne ne … Shiro-chan promise me that you'll always be with mw, please"

"Baka, of course I'll always be with you, bed wetter Momo'

'Who are you, how do you know me…WHO ARE YOU?!?'

'Don't leave me, Hitsugaya-kun, Don't leave me!"

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori was panting," just who are you?"


	3. rough day

A/N I do NOT own bleach….but I wish I did

And thanks to the ppl who commented

**Now back to the story**

**Seasons of Sakuras**

**Chapter three: Rough Day**

Hinamori walked to school while wondering.

'Hitsugaya-kun just who are you and how do you know me? How?'

"Hinamori!"

"Hinamori!!!!"

"HINAMORI MOMO!!!!!"

"Oh…hi Rukia"

"Hinamori are you ok?"

"Hmmm…? Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine to me…"

"Oh…um…I'm just a bit tire"

"Really???"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok"

"Excuse me" Hinamori walked into the school leaving Rukia alone on school grounds.

In The Classroom

"Hey Rukia, what happened to Hinamori" Orihime asked looking over at Hinamori.

"I don't know she just started to act weird this morning"

"Oh…I'm getting worry, she never acted like this before. . ."

" I THINK I KNOW. . ." Rangiku exclaimed.

" Who...what…how…do you really know?!?!?!" Tasuki asked.

"I said I think, but anyway... yesterday she bumped into the shrimp and…"

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime asked/

"Yeah him. And…as I said they bumped into each other and I guess they were talking, when I came…they were I think…"

She was cut off again by…

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!? WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!?!?!" everyone started to yell and pressuring Rangiku.

"SHUT UP or I won't tell you!!!"

'**Cricket cricket cricket**'

"Well, they got surprised when I went over and I think Hinamori's face was red…"

Everyone's mouth dropped while Rangiku continued.

"I wonder if they're dating or something…"

Everyone continue to stare at her mouth dropped eye widen (0.0) when Tasuki spoke up.

"No way, there is no way, why would a kind, gentle, and shy girl like Hinamori like that short, stubborn gangster, there is NO way"

"Well, you never know but this is getting interesting" Rangiku said cheerfully

"But this conversation doesn't solve anything…it didn't say anything about Hinamori being sad or unhappy" Rukia blurted out.

"True " Orihime agreed.

"Thanks Rangiku, you got us no where" Tasuki said plainly.

"But you forgot….we got interesting stuff"

"BUT…. We have even more questions now," said Orihime.

"Oi Toushiro!"

"TOUSHIRO!!"

"Eh...nani?"

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"N-nothing you're just acting weird today"

"Oh, ok… but I'm fine ya know"

"'Kay"

**LUNCH**

"Hey, is it just me or is Toushiro acting really weird today?!?!" Ichigo asked

"Who knows, all I know is …he is cold, strong, and short-tempered " Renji said rubbing the huge lump on his head _'damn that shrimp sure hits hard'_

"That reminds me, Hinamori was acting weird too"

"Maybe there's something between them," Ishida said hoping he was right.

"I knew it, but no would listen" Rangiku blurted out.

"Anyway, what's going on?!?!?!?" Tasuki asked annoyed," those two are acting weird and we have no idea what happened"

"Look I'm trying to eat food in peace so could you all just SHUT UP!" Ikkaku yelled, too bad no one heard him.

"What are we gonna do?" Rangiku asked.

**Hinamori POV**

'_Hitsugaya-kun just who are you, why are you in my dream?' Hinamori thought 'who are you?_' She kept thinking while class went on, lost in her thoughts that never came into her mind before_. 'I had enough, I'm gonna ask him after school'_ (A/N for people who don't know … POV means point of view)

**Hitsugaya POV**

'_Hinamori …Hinamori…were you from back then?'_ Hitsugaya thought quietly while class went on. 'Do you remember me at all?'

**Normal POV**

Today was surely gonna be a rough day!

**After School**

Hinamori was running in the hallway when she bumped into Hitsugaya.

"Gomen, ano… Hitsugaya-kun …"

"Nani?"

"Ano….ano…" her words were stuck on her throat but the truth was… she was afraid.

"Ano…"

Nani?!?!?"

"I have a question…"

"And what is that question?"

"Um…."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!" yelled an angry Hitsugaya, causing Hinamori to flinch

"Gomen"

"No… it was my fault, I just couldn't say it…. I was trying...But I was …" Hinamori was stuttering which Hitsugaya saw through.

"Yes?"

"I was . . . afraid"

"Hey. Hinamori why don't we walk home together and you could get some fresh air. Maybe it'll help you and since I'm new I can ask few question about the school and stuff" He said softly (A/N which is quite odd)

"Hai"

Please submit reviews. I'm aiming for at least 10 and thanks to those who review that kept me typing!


	4. The walk home

A/N I do not own Bleach.

The Seasons of Sakuras

Chapter 4: Friendship

**With Ichigo and Co.**

"Look over there," Orihime whispered.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked

"It's Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun," Orihime said, "HINA-" a hand went over her mouth.

"Don't, we need to find out if there's anything going on between them," Rukia hissed

"Shh…" Ichigo whispered.

"No one."

"Exactly."

"And does it make a difference at all?!?!"

"Both of you shut up," Rukia yelled in anger while pulling their ears

"Be quiet or else they'll find us!" Ishida said.

"I know, I know, but these two won't stop fighting," Rukia said.

"They're gonna find us." Ishida complained again.

"Who's gonna find you?" a cold voice asked.

Everyone turned around to find a (short) boy and a girl behind him, Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Well?" Hitsugaya asked angrily.

"Umm…well, you see we were walking by and umm.. Met each other here and started to talk about a story," Renji said.

"Yeah, that's right-," Ichigo said but was cut off by a punch. When he opened his eyes, everyone had a bump except the girls.

"Damn, we were found," Ikkaku said roughly.

"Yeah, and it was his fault," Ichigo pointed at Renji.

"NO! It was your fault!"

"Don't put the problem on me you cheap ass"

"Who are you calling a cheap ass?"

Sigh

Everyone sighed and started to leave.

**Hinamori's POV**

"Ah what should I do?"

"Na Hinamori," the boy next to me said.

"Hai," I said stiffly. 'I bet he could tell as I said that,' I thought, embarrassed.

"Want to have a cup of tea?" he asked me as he pointed to the small teashop.

"Hai," I said again, but less stiffly. We arrived at the teashop in less than a minute and we sat down.

"So what do you want?" he asked me.

"Real tea," I said once again stiffly. He asked for the waiter to come.

"A cup of red tea and a cup of coffee," he said. When the waiter left, he asked me about my family.

"Well, I live alone," I started, "When I was young, my parents abandoned me and I lived in an orphanage. Until, when I was 6 or 7, a family adopted me. Since they were rich, they bought me a house to live in by myself while they went to America," I paused here trying not to cry. So ever since then I would spend my day mostly alone."

"You have a complicated life," he said and I nodded.

"What about you, I have never seen you with anyone but some of the boys."

"I live along," he said in a cold tone. And the drinks came."

"My parents abandoned me when I was a child, 'cause I had white hair," he told me, "I tried to kill myself once by hanging, but a little girl found me and told me that I should live, and so I did. Then I was also brought into an orphanage. I met this girl and became friends with her," he paused. I could tell he was hurt but he continued without hesitation. "When I grew up they gave me some money and bought me an apartment in the cities. Since I was alone, I was a gangster, and yesterday I moved here." I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"We're similar in some ways," I said.

"True," his face turned soft which gave me confidence.

"Let's go home," I said quietly.

"Let's go," he said. We walked for some time until we got to my house.

"You should get home before it gets late," I said in a soft voice.

"It's not a problem. I live right over there," he pointed to the house across the street.

"You live across from me!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh," was his only answer. I nodded.

"You should get inside," he said roughly and he left. I waved to him and went inside. I went upstairs to take a bath. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. That night before I went to sleep, I started to smile, I was glad that I spent time with him.

"Oh, I forgot to ask a question," I gasped.

Hitsugaya's POV 

"What did she want to ask anyway?"

Please submit Reviews

Typed by xeunchanx AKA her friend.


	5. the unknown

A/N: I do NOT own BLEACH

**Neko:** I would like to thank my friend Eunchan

**Eunchan**: NEKO STINKS AT TYPING AND SHE'S A BAD SPELLER! THAT'S WHY I HAD TO TYPE THE FOURTH AND FIFTH CHAPTER FOR HER BECAUSE SHE'S A SLOWPOKE AND SHE MADE SO MUCH MISTAKES! XD XD XD Seriously, she's like soooooooooooooooooo slow… lollollol and then Neko's getting mad but I SHALL NEVER LEAVE! Lol neko's turn now!

**Neko:** HOW RUDE OF YOU!!!!!!!! I ADMIT I AM SLOW AND A BAD SPELLER BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF ME!!!

**Eunchan:** HA I HAVE PROOF! YOU TYPE SLOW AND THAT YOU ARE A BAD SPELLER AND YOU ADMIT IT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU SLOW AND A BAD SPELLER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDXD

**Neko**: pushes eunchan aside never mind her she's not important…ahhhhhhhhh

**Eunchan:** Pushes NEKO aside even HARDER whoops that was an accident. I just pushed the air and you happened to be there! (I say that a lot understand me and xeunchanx is my fan fiction account.)

**Neko: **Owww!!!!!

**Eunchan: **whoops, I stepped on your foot. I was walking and your foot just happened to be there!

**Neko:** Oh forget it. Now on with the story! (Also…I AM NOT SLOW! I'LL KILL YOU EUNCHAN!)

Seasons of Sakura 

**Chapter 5: The Unknown**

"Na…Hinamori, tell me what happened with you and that shrimp! Please!" Rangiku whined.

"Yeah, Hinamori, tell us," Rukia begged roughly.

"Please, Hinamori-chan," Orihime asked. Everyone just poured questions onto Hinamori.

"But we only went to drink tea," Hinamori whined, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because we know something happened AND you walked to school with him today," Rangiku said loudly.

"That's because he lives across from me!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to wait for him."

"But we came out at the same time," Hinamori whined.

With the Boys 

"Yo, Toushiro, you got a girlfriend," Ichigo said playfully.

"No, we are neighbors and friends," Hitsugaya said coldly.

"But we saw you two walking to school together," Renji protested.

"'Cause we live across from each other AKA neighbors."

"But there is no chance that you two walked out at the same time," Ishida said.

"That's what happened, we came out at the same time."

"You're lying," Renji glared at the boy.

"No, I'm not lying."

"Believe what you want to believe," Hitsugaya said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Toilet," came the reply.

Hitsugaya's POV 

"Finally I can get some rest from the questions," I sighed. When I heard someone huffing and puffing, I looked and saw 'her' in front of the girl's room.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," she gasped at me.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My friends are like…pouring questions on me."

"About what?"

"Why we were together yesterday," she explained, still gasping for air.

"Same here," I said shaking my head.

Normal POV 

"I guess we have to be more careful," Hinamori said

"Yeah."

"We better get back before Zaraki-sensei gets angry with us," Hinamori almost whispered.

"This time one person goes first then the other one, or else they're gonna be suspecting something," Hitsugaya said coldly. Hinamori nodded. Hitsugaya waited for a couple minutes then walked to class.

"Let's eat lunch!!!" Orihime said lively.

"What did you bring today?" Rukia asked.

" Celery sticks with jam and peanut butter. And juice with…" Orihime started

"Kiwi, strawberry, carrots, milk, oranges, banana, jam, hot chocolate, miso soup, melted chocolate, pecans, almonds, cheese, and finally vanilla pudding" Rangiku said.

"Wanna try some" Orihime offered Rukia.

"No thank you, I am fine" Rukia said with sweat dripping down on the back of her neck.

"What about Renji??" Rangiku as offering Renji with a celery stick, on top was jelly and peanut butter mixed.

"No thanks" Renji stuttered

"Chicken out, ehh" Ichigo teased.

"Kurosaki-kun, you wanna have some?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"Eh...no thanks" Ichigo answered.

"Ehh.. Chickened out I see" Renji said raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't, it's just that I felt….s- sick"

"Sure you did"

"What about you? I didn't see you eating it."

"I…I...I needed to eat my lunch first before snacks"

"Or are you just afraid to eat it"

"Of course not!!!" Renji said turning red with anger.

"Then prove it"

"You eat it too"

"Why me?"

"Because you said that you didn't chickened out so you eat it too. It's ok if you are scared, sweet Ichigo"

"Fine" Ichigo said as they each snatched a piece of celery, " on the count of three"

"1-2-3!!"

Both Ichigo and Renji ate it; a few seconds later both fell on the ground with a 'thump'.

Yachiru started poking them on the chest but there was no movement.

"Ichi-ni and weird-brow (A/N: sorry people I have no idea how Yachiru calls Renji) are dead!!!!" Yachiru cried.

"Forget about them" Rukia said, " they are always like that"

"Where's Hinamori?" Rangiku asked.

"She taking a make-up test" Orihime said, " Hitsugaya-kun isn't here either"

"He's in detention for being late for all his classes" Ishida said

"Wow their both not with us…AGAIN" Rukia said amazed.

" How are we the only ones that have no idea what's going on between them" Orihime asked.

Thanks to the people who submit reviews, keep it up!!!

I know this chapter was short, and rather difficult and thanks again to Eunchan.

KEEP THE REVIEWS UP!!!


	6. Understanding It

A/N I do NOT own Bleach (I want to)

Have any suggestions feel free to tell me!!!

Now back to the Story!!

**---**

**Seasons of Sakura**

Chapter 6:Truth

A month passed, everything was normal, everything except _those_ two.

The two of them were always missing and going to and from school together like couples. No one knows what was going on, everyone thought that they were dating, but _they _said_ they _were just normal friends. Friends or no friends, they will always blossom.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!" Rangiku yelled frustrated.

"What… What's wrong Rangiku-san" Orihime asked.

"HINAMORI AND THAT SHRIMP ARE NEVER HERE!!! I BET THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON!!!!!"

"That's not that big of a deal," Orihime said.

"OH YES IT IS!!!!!"

"How?"

"YOU NEVER KNOW … THEY MIGHT BE DATING...GOING TO MOVIES…DINNERS… THEY MIGHT EVEN DONE **_IT!!!! _**" Rangiku said.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Everyone started to panic as well.

"Isn't that a good thing? Hinamori finally got a boyfriend." Ikkaku said calmly.

"That's true, my friend Hinamori finally has a boyfriend," Rangiku said happily.

"NO!!! HELL NO!!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!" Izuru shouted angrily.

"Clam down Izuru, its not like Hinamori will like you anyway" Renji said patting Izuru's back.

"Yeah, calm down pal" Ichigo added in.

" SHUT UP!!!" Izuru yelled angrily and he started to weep.

"Poor guy" Rukia said shaking her head.

"Anyway what are we gonna do about Hinamori and Hitsugaya" Orihime asked.

" Oh just let them be, they already did **_IT_**" Rangiku said taking a bite out of her sandwich. (A/N: You can hear Izuru shouting _NO _in the background)

"Fine, for Izuru's sake let's ask them" Rangiku let out a sigh.

---

"Na Hinamori" Rukia started.

"Nani?"

"Um…are you going out with Hitsugaya-kun?"

"EHH?!?!"

"Are you?!?"

"NO! Where did you get the idea I was?"

"We haven't seen you in a while, and you were always with _him _so we thought you were dating Hitsugaya-kun"

"You said we, so does mean everyone thinks the same!?!"

"Yeah"

"I told you guys that I wasn't dating anyone, why won't you believe me?"

"I don't know why, for some reason we don't because we are never around" Rukia said frustrated.

"I am your friend, aren't I? Why can't you just trust my words?" just as Hinamori said that her cell phone rung. She picked up and said, " I have to go, my boss is mad, bye"

"Bye."

There was no 'see you later' or 'later' or 'I'll call you later', it was just 'bye'. Rukia walked slowly back home, when she got to her apartment Ichigo was waiting for her and they walked into the apartment building. Everything was silent, no sound, no sudden movements, nothing. It arrived on the 7th floor where everyone else lived. (A/N: yes, everyone lives on the 7th floor of the apartment besides Hinamori and Hitsugaya.)

"Guess, I'll see you later" Ichigo said. Rukia only nodded and walked into her apartment.

--- HINAMORI POV --- (it's evening)

_Why does every one think I'm dating Hitsugaya-kun, it's not like there is something going on between us. Even my friends think I am dating him. What am I'm going to do and what's with the dream I've been having lately?_ (A/N: back to chapter 2 if you don't know what I 'ment by the dream)

" OI!"

"OI! Hinamori!"

"Eek! Ichigo, don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, you were just staring into space. Anyway, do you know what's with Rukia; she's been acting weird since she got home. I thought maybe you know what happened."

I paused for a moment, and knew what he was talking about. A/N: she suddenly turns cold and not cheerful

"Yeah, I know what happen" I said quietly.

"Can you tell me?"

"Why are you so worried about her?" I asked.

"…"

"Speechless, huh? I always thought you liked her" I teased slyly, " anyway I'll tell you what happened. This afternoon she came up and asked me if I was dating Hitsugaya-kun." At that moment I head him gulp, but I continued, " I said know and started asking her why she wouldn't trust me and what I said a month ago. I heard you were think the same thing, weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, then my boss called and I just said a plain "bye" and left. I bet I was a bit too rash to her" I said looking down.

"Just tell everyone that I am not dating anyone and tell Rukia-san I am sorry for what I said this afternoon" I said after taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, Hinamori. At least I know what's going on now. See you tomorrow"

"Bye" I said a bit more cheerfully than before.

_Back to work now. I hope tomorrow will be a better day. Maybe I should go to the mall with everyone tomorrow to lighten up the mood. Yes, that's what I am going to do._

"Hinamori?"

"Hinamori?"

"Oi! Earth to Hinamori!"

I turned around to find Hitsugaya staring at me and I felt the heat creeping up my face.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what brings you here?"

"Buying some food"

_I have no idea how, but we started talking, and he didn't leave till the store was closed. We walked home together and somehow I felt happy but also embarrassed somehow._ (A/N: Do you smell what I do? LOVE!)

----

(Normal POV) **Next Day**

Hinamori walked slowly into the classroom and everyone greeted her with smiles as they always do and she smiled and she was right today was going to be a better day.

"The old and cheerful Hinamori is finally back," Ichigo said.

"Mh" Rukia nodded and smiled.

"Rukia-san, Ichigo are you two busy today?" Hinamori asked.

"I bet they're going out on a date," Ikkaku said.

"WAH!?!?!?" Ichigo screamed and started to run after Ikkaku.

"No, why?" Rukia asked

"I was wondering if you would go to the mall with us to lighten up the spirit"

"Sure, what time?"

"After school and um… sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine and it was my fault, so after school right?"

"Yup!"

That afternoon the gang went shopping. (A/N: I ment everyone. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku, Orihime, Tasuki, ECT.)

**SCENES**:

**4:30pm**

"Want a cone?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Sure!!"

"HEY!!! You ask Rukia and not us? What kind of friend are you?" Ikkaku yelled in the mall.

"a crappy one" Renji said annoyed. _I wanted to treat her to an ice cream cone!_ Renji thought.

"Get one yourself" Ichigo yelled from the line.

"How cute! A love triangle" Tasuki chuckled. Both Orihime and Hinamori nodded and giggled. Then Ishida came and asked Orihime if she wanted a cone. Then those two went on the line to get ice cream.

"There goes Inoue" Tasuki said again, " and next is you, Hinamori"

"Wah?" was her only answer and next to her was Hitsugaya with two cones in his hand. She took one and they ate together (A/N: how cute!)

**5:00pm **

"Oh, look at this dress Rukia-san" Orihime said happily.

"It's a bit too fancy and isn't it for weddings" Rukia asked looking at the white gown with flowers decorated on the bottom edges.

"But, isn't it pretty?" Orihime said looking at the dress.

"Yeah it is" Rukia said and then started to walk away.

"Oh! Look Tasuki-Chan, it's so cute" Hinamori said happily.

"I like this one better" Tasuki said pointing to the one with wrestling belts while Hinamori pointed to the one with teddy bears.

"No, this one is better" Rukia said pointing to the one with bunnies on it and it looked like chappy.

"Chappy again?" Ichigo said in disbelief. When did people here make pajamas with rabbit's that look like Chappy?

"Ichigo, get me it! I want it and Christmas is in a month, get me it for Christmas"

"Why me?"

"'Cause I want it and it's only a month till Christmas! If you don't get me it then I will ask Renji"

"Fine."

In the other hand Hitsugaya already paid for the teddy bear pajamas for Hinamori and were ready to go to the next stop.

"Hinamori is so lucky" Tasuki and Rukia said dreamily.

"Why?" Ichigo and Renji asked.

**7:30**

"Look, Hitsugaya-kun! These are perfect for you!" Hinamori said happily.

"Let me see"

Hinamori was holding a sweatshirt with the word 'ten' in Chinese or Japanese.

"Do you like it?" Hinamori asked.

"y-yeah , I like it" Hitsugaya stuttered

"Okay, I am going to pay now! Just wait for me"

"'Kay"

(A/N: I smell love)

----

I only inserted three scenes, but I hope you enjoyed it! I might delete this story depending on the reviews I get, so if you don't like it I will delete it. Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Haunted House

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I guess I'll continue the story thanks to someone!

If anyone fines any errors tell me and I'll fixed them, because I noticed them myself.

Ans sorry for the wait...

A/N: I do NOT own bleach…

NOW…BACK TO THE STORY!!

**SEASONS OF SAKURAS**

**Chapter 7: The Haunted House**

---

"Hey Everyone! Look at what I got!"

"Nani, nani? Nani Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked excited.

"Yeah, tell us already Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said with a plain face.

"What do you have?" Orihime asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like tickets to the amusement park" Ikkaku said biting into his sandwich.

"How did you know Ikkaku? A ticket for everyone to the amusement park this Saturday!" Rangiku said handing out the tickets.  
"Ehh! Are you serious?" Ikkaku asked, " Maybe you're making us pay for them so you can have fun"

"Why would I do that to my friends?"

"Actually, I think you would…" Renji said plainly. And because of that comment he earned a punch right in the head.

"I wouldn't do anything like that. These tickets are from my friend; she has a date so she could go anyway. And so she gave it to me! Do you guys want to go or not?" Rangiku asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course!" Everyone shouted out.

"So it's planned out, this Saturday at noon"

---

On the Saturday they planned to go to the amusement park. Everyone met up in the front of the amusement park. Without Hitsugaya nor Hinamori noticing it, everyone has a plan in store for them.

**Flashback**

"_Ne…what are we going to do?" Tasuki asked._

_"Um…" _

_"You know they like each other more than they think" Rukia said._

_"I know I know" Rangiku said frustrated._

_"Well think of something" Ikkaku said annoyed._

_"Can't you see I'm thinking?"_

_"Not at all" (A/N: some might know, but for those who don't this is Ikkaku saying it) _

_"Oh! I got an idea," Orihime perked up, " How about having them go into the haunted house and then …"_

_"We scare the crap out of them!" Ichigo continued._

_"Hinamori would be scared though…" Izuru said with a worried face._

_"That's the point there, Kira" Ichigo said._

_" Then we could have them go on the Ferris wheel" Ishida said._

_"And add some parts to it" Rangiku said, " and make it dramatic"_

_"Like how?" Ishida asked._

_"We'll create a blackout!" Rukia said._

_"That's the plan remember it well!" Ichigo said._

**End of Flash Back**

The group started near the roller coaster for a day of fun and surprises for Hitsugaya and Hinamori!

"Na…Hinamori-Chan let's go on the roller coasters!" Orihime said pulling Hinamori's arm.

"Let's go! The last one there is a rotten egg!" Hinamori started to run towards the roller coaster.

"Wait up! Hinamori!" Rukia shouted running after her.

When they reached up to the roller coaster, they still had to wait on line and it was a extremely long line!

"How long do we have to wait? This is getting freaking annoying!" Ikkaku yelled in anger.

"A bit more. Just stop wining Ikkaku!" Rangiku said irritated.

"How can I wait any longer? We've been waiting for more than an hour!"

"When I say wait a bit longer I ment wait a bit longer!!!!"

"Shut you stupid women!"

"Both of you stop fighting! We're up next!" Ichigo said pointing at the roller coaster.

"You in no position to say that" Rukia murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" Rukia said looking in another direction.

"Let's go on!" Hinamori said grabbing onto Orihime.

---

"Let's get ice cream!" Rukia said.

"Want to share a banana split?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Sure, thanks!"

"What about you? Hinamori want to share with me?" Izuru asked.

"It's okay, I'm eating a cone with Hitsugaya-kun."

(Image of Izuru weeping in a corner)

"Are you okay? Izuru?" Tasuki asked patting him on the back.

"He's okay, you'll see…hopefully…" Renji said holding a corndog, "look what I have here Izuru, a corndog!"

"CORNDOG!!!" Izuru mumbled munching on the corndog.

"See what I mean?"

"I see it very well," Tasuki said while sweating from the fact that Izuru loves corndogs more than Hinamori.

---

"Let's go there!" Orihime said pointing to the "Haunted House" and this sent shivers up Hinamori's spine.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-Chan?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hinamori stuttered.

"Are you sure, Hinamori?" Tasuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really!"

"Okay…"

**Flashback**

_"So we are going into the haunted house two by two and those two are going in 2nd," Rukia announced._

_"Why 2nd last? Why not last?" Renji asked._

_"We need someone to watch them from the back and scare them from the back too." Ishida explained._

_"Renji stop asking stupid questions." Rangiku said._

_"Anyway let's pick the pairs…"_

"_I'll go with Rukia!" Renji said happily._

_"No thanks, I'll go with Ichigo here."_

_"What? That's not fair" Renji wept._

_"Yes it is, so anyway. Inoue and Ishida will be going together, Tasuki and Renji, and Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Izuru will be the last group to go in." Rukia announced._

**End of flashback**

**---HINAMORI POV** ---

_'I guess I'll just deal with it… it'll be over soon, right?' _I thought to myself.

"Let's go! We'll go first" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay…"

"We'll go next!!! YAY!!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Our turn now!" Renji said after they went in it was our turn, and by our turn I mean Hitsugaya-kun and me.

"IT'S YOUR TURN, Hinamori-Chan" Rangiku said pushing us in.

---

"It's dark" I wined.

"I knew it, your afraid aren't you?" Hitsugaya asked. _'He knew I was afraid, but how?'_

"I am not afraid, not at all." I said, trying not to stutter.

"But look at your face, it's all pale" pointing to my face

"No it not" I complained, "so it's yours"

"My face is always pale, not another color" he said to me. In the end I was speechless.

"Eek!" I shrieked, a bloody faced woman came out with a knife, blood dripping from it. Blood, red as apples sent shivers down my spine.

---Group 1---

"I think we scared her too much…" Ichigo whispered.

"That's the point." Rukia said, "see? Now they are going to get closer"

"Ah… I see what you mean, but you sure are good at being monsters and ghosts" Ichigo said.

---2---

"Poor Hinamori-Chan" Izuru said almost leaking with tears.

"Calm down, this was the plan, you know?" Ikkaku whisper.

"Be quiet or we'll blow our cover" Rangiku whispered.

---

**(Still Hinamori's POV)**

"Ano…Hinamori could you get off of me? Please?" Hitsugaya said calmly.

"Ah…gomen" I stuttered, letting go of his sleeve.

"It's fine." He said to me with a light smile (A/N: maybe I should say grin)

We kept on walking bumping into ghosts, mummies, and others. I screamed each and every time. I really want to get out of here and go on the roller coaster or the Ferris wheel, something like that. Anything would be better than the haunted house. Orihime and Rukia know I'm afraid of these things, what are they planning?

"Look by your leg" a voice said, it was familiar but not Hitsugaya-kun. "Look by your leg" the voice said again.

"Eek!!!" I screamed, on my leg was a hand with no arm or body near it.

"Can you get off? I can't breath" Hitsugaya-kun said gasping for air, "there is nothing on your leg, look carefully"

"Ah...gomen gomen" said letting go his neck. (A/N: she wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's neck when the 'hand' appeared on her leg.)

**---Hitsugaya POV-**--

'_Why did she hugged me so tightly, I almost suffocated, but it did felt nice' _I shook my head to stop all the thinking.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked pale as a ghost or a newborn baby. " Your face is so pale maybe we should get out…"

"No… I'm fine" She said shaking.

She started to stay closer to me, closer and closer. I could feel my face turning red.

"Eek!" I heard and in a flash I was onto of her. Our lips almost met, just a millimeter away. My face started to heat up like boiling water, turning red like a tomato. I stared into her brown eye; they were round and full in the shade of coffee nuts.

"Ah…gomen" I said trying to sound as cool as I could and I wasn't good at it at all.

"it's okay" she said stuttering, knowing that she was embarrassed too.

"Let's go" I said not wanting to show her that I was embarrassed, even more than she was.

"Hai…"

We walked the rest of the way out. I tried my best comforting her on the way. She still kept on screaming and getting afraid at each and every point. In the end we made it.

---

"SUCCESS!" Everyone shouted, confusing Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"To the Ferris wheel!" Orihime shouted.

"YAY!"

---

He kept on comforting me when I screamed. No matter how many times I screamed or got scared he always comforted me till I was ready to go again. With his help I made it to the end. THANK YOU!

---

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and for those that don't know, the last POV was from Hinamori's. I'll try my best to upload the 8th one as quick as I could. So...PLEASE R&R!!!


	8. FERRIS WHEEL and THOUGHTS

I am EXTREMELY sorry for such a long update, really I am VERY sorry. THANKS to those who review. **NOTE:** This is also a part RanxGin! Very little of it … maybe.

This is the chapter about Hitsugaya and Hinamori stuck in a Ferris wheel and yet on the TOP of it. Most of this chapter will focus on Hitsugaya and Hinamori's thought… ENJOY!!!

4/29/07- i found this virus on my computer so now i can't upload the 9th chapter..sorry guys

i'll try and fix it i typed this after i finished the 9th chapt.

**Seasons of Sakura**

**Chapter 8: The Ferris Wheel**

Let it START!

* * *

"Wow…" Orihime stared with awe. The ferris wheel, tall and grand, and 

looked like a rainbow lollypop, except the size.

"Let's go on!" Rukia hand in hand with Ichigo ran towards the ferris

wheel. When they were about to get on the ferris wheel Rangiku

announced, "We're going on by pairs, and Hitsugaya and Hinamori-Chan

can go on FIRST!" pushing them on and closing the door shut.

"Enjoy the ride Toushiro!" Ichigo shouted though the window, but

Hitsugaya just stared with confusion written on his face.

"Hinamori-Chan, tell us what happens when we get home!" Tasuki

yelled into the window, Hinamori didn't understand a word. Then ferris

wheel left and the plan is about to start.

"Lead the way, Rangiku-san" Orihime said

"Plan B, START!" Rangiku shouted with excitement. (A/N: and again

this is going to focus on Hitsugaya and Hinamori, so the details of the

plan will NOT be included)

---

"I wonder if they are planning something," Hitsugaya said roughly.

"I don't think so…." Hinamori replied, looking though the window.

(**NOTE:** The conversation is going to go back and forth starting with

Hitsugaya now)

"I don't like the word 'think'"

"Too bad, but why would they be planning something?"

"I don't know…it just felt as if they are."

"It's so pretty…"

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"Eh? Nani?"

"Nothing."

"Weird."

---

"Ready?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said holding the lever, "1-2-3" All the electricity was

gone and this was a blackout in an Amusement park.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Orihime asked.

"Of course it is, we'll just sit around and watch the show" Rangiku said.

---

Hinamori screamed and clutched onto Hitsugaya tightly.

"Oi…Hinamori" Hitsugaya struggled, " I can't breath"

"Gomen"

(Same thing, and still starting with Hitsugaya)

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"No, I was just a bit surprised"

"A bit…I see you were 'a bit' surprised" he teased.

"Ok, I was REALLY surprised."

"Better…"

"But it's really dark"

"And we're stuck on the top"

"Yeah."

"I guess we need to wait till the electricity is back"

"Na…Hitsugaya-kun, How long do we have to wait?"

"No clue…"

"Oh."

Hitsugaya looked across at Hinamori she kept on looking out through

the window.

Time passed and it got colder and colder. Hinamori shivered, she looked

pale and her lips were turning pale blue by the second. (Well of course

it's cold it's mid-December, but this is hell too cold.)

"Can I sit next to you?" Hinamori breathed slowly, " It's really cold

sitting, alone" Hitsugaya nodded with his face red and moved over so

there is space for her.

He also draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun"

"Careful, you need to dress warmly or else you'll get sick"

"Hai."

Almost three hours have gone by, it was below freezing and two

teenagers stuck on top of a ferris wheel with no way to escape.

"Ne…Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori wondered, " Are you cold?"

"No, I like the cold weather"

"Okay, tell me when you are cold"

"Okay" he's colder, but she's colder so he can bear with this. It was

silence for a period of time; no one talked and no moved. Sitting next to

Hitsugaya, Hinamori slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He looked

at her as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

--**Hinamori POV**--

_His shoulders are warm and comfortable. I've always thought of him _

_as a friend but now it's different. If I do anything I would always _

_carefully do it so nothing embarrassing is done in front of him. I love _

_his snowy white hair and those cool blue eyes. No matter how many _

_times I see them they have always amazed me._ I pause for a second and

sadness came over me. _Even if I do love him, all he would ever think of _

_me is a friend. Nothing more and nothing less, just a friend you see in _

_school. What do I do now?_ My eyes droop and I fell to sleep on his

shoulder, enjoying the moment when I can.

--**Hitsugaya POV**--

_We've been waiting for at least four hours now, how much longer will _

_it take?_ Taking a deep breath I looked outside, pitch black and not even a

hint of light. I looked at the girl resting on my shoulders and I felt my

face turn red, but it does not matter she is asleep. She snored lightly;

slightly shivering. She whispered my name softly and I smiled. _Since _

_when have I loved her this much?_

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're smiling!" she cheered happily towards me.

"I thought you were sleeping and no I did not smile!" I said trying to stay

cool. " Maybe I was a little bit. Anyway, go back to sleep, I'll wake you

up later."

"Okay." She relaxed again and fell asleep

Even if I do love her, all she would ever think of me is a friend, a

classmate that she sees every day of school, nothing more and nothing

less. What would I ever do now?

**NORMAL POV**

Another half an hour passed and Hinamori woken up sitting besides him.

"Look outside!" Hinamori pointed to the sky, "It's snowing!"

"Yeah" he looked out into the sky. The lights start to flicker and soon

the electricity was back!

"The lights are back!" Hinamori cried with happiness. Hitsugaya saw this

and smiled, happy to see her smile again.

"Isn't the snow beautiful?"

"Yeah" Hitsugaya whispered lightly "just like you."

"Mh?"

---

PLEASE I BEG YOU R&R!!!

I am still sorry for a long update! I try my best to get it up as soon as possible 9th!!

--PREVIEW--

"I am going to have a Christmas party over at my house!" Rukia exclaimed, " and all of you are coming!"

"And for now we are playing SECRET SANTA!" Rangiku announced.

_I got Hitsugaya-kun! What should I get him?_

He carefully unwrapped the paper and on it, it said 'Hinamori'!

"Today we have a new student!" Yachiru announced (Do not forget she is teacher Algebra with Zaraki)

(But before that happens)

'I have a surprise for you!

Love,

Gin 3 '

_What surprise?!? _Rangiku thought.


End file.
